over the ocean niff
by LifeOfAmmo99
Summary: niff story over the ocean chap 24
1. chapter 1

Over The Ocean

innogueira,SamanthaB

Chapter 24

Notes:

So, we decided to move to AO3 now, and we hope you guys don't mind it. It's just that in terms of editing and whatnot (and we can now both work on the story if needed while in only Sammy had access to it, really) it's way easier... Anyway, enough with this chit chat, enjoy the new chapter!!! :D

(comments in the end are appreciated :3)

Chapter Text

Jeff started to freak out a bit and before he knew he was getting up and going outside. He knew he was overreacting, but what if his bullies remembered Nick? What if they thought Nick was with him and wanted to hurt him now? He couldn't let that happen.

Thomas looked concerned at Jeff as he stormed out but then he saw Nick outside too so he let him go.

As Nick saw Jeff storm out he looked up. "Jeff?" He raised an eyebrow.

Jeff almost fell when he stopped by Nick's voice. He looked at him and sighed "I didn't saw you inside and freaked out for a few seconds..." he mumbled.

"Why?" Nick asked confused.

Jeff waved his hands and ran a hand through his messy hair "Forget it...Do you wanna go? That's why you came out here?" he asked.

"I just came to breathe some fresh air, if you want we can go... Just warn Trent and Thad." Nick shrugged.

Jeff sat down on the bench outside the restaurant, hugging himself from the cold "Ifyouwant to..."

"I'm okay," Nick said softly.

Jeff nodded a bit as he wrapped the jacket closer around him and looked down at his lap, his cheeks heating up. He sighed. Did he really have to be that embarrassing and awkward?

"So... Why did you freak out?" Nick asked softly, sitting beside Jeff and leaning a bit into him as an affectionate gesture.

Jeff turned to Nick at his side and shrugged "Reasons." he mumbled, not wanting to sound like he was checking everything Nick did.

Nick rolled his eyes and hugged himself. "I'm getting cold, do you want to come back inside?" He asked, knowing Jeff was hiding things from him but knowing better than to push him.

Jeff nodded a bit and got up, leading the way back inside, where it was much warmer and the music was still pumping. He saw Tom and Jim in a corner talking -more like flirting- and went to sit down near Thad, trying to act cool and not all over Nick.

Nick followed Jeff and sat with them, his nose slowly warming up. It was the worst thing for Nick - to have his nose cold - it would turn red and the air would feel like it was ice in his lungs.

As Jeff looked up and saw Nick with that adorable red nose, he wanted to reach out and rub it playfully, but he held his hand in his lap and smile a bit towards Nick.

"So, you're enjoying the party?" Thad asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Nick smiled.

"Just that?" Thad asked playfully, his brows raised "Well, the one at my house will be better but this one is cool too" he laughed

"That will be for new year, right?" Nick asked.

Thad nodded excitedly "You in Jeffrey?" he turned to the blond and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He smile at Thad and nodded "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Nick smiled at Jeff, he was glad he was going too, because he didn't want to be there by himself, and Jeff's company was always good.

Thad quickly excused himself for food and Jeff was left alone with Nick once again. He smiled a bit and the looked down at his hands on the table. He wished he had the gut to say he really liked Nick, but he was afraid to scare the other boy away.

"Is there anything wrong? You look a bit odd." Nick said, Jeff had been acting a bit weird since the game.

Jeff waved his hands with a dismissive smile "It's nothing, it's just that's I can't drink and these are kinda boring sober," he smiled "But you can drink!" he encouraged.

"I'm still seventeen, so no." Nick chuckled. "But I don't actually want to..." Nick shrugged.

Jeff laughed "Do you think age will stop us?" he asked with a smile "You're cute!" he blurted out without realizing.

Nick laughed and then blushed. Sure Jeff didn't mean it like that, Nick had to remind himself, still he couldn't help the smile from spreading on his face.

Nick's smile was really the most cheerful Jeff has ever seen. He smiled gently back and looked around to check on the party.

"But you're right... It is kinda boring" Nick sighed.

Jeff glanced back at Nick "You wanna go?" he asked.

Nick nodded. "Yes." He got up. "Should we warn Trent and Thad?" He asked.

He didn't want Nick to be uncomfortable, so he nodded and got up "Yeah, sure wait a second," he said as he walked through the sea of people to tap Trent's arm.

"Me and Nick are heading back...you can get a ride?" he asked through the music to a dancing Trent. He simply grinned "If you wanted to just stay with the dorms for yourselves, you could have told earlier!" he joked, making Jeff glare at him.

"Enjoy your walk back home!" he said sassily as he went back to Nick "Wanna say goodbye to Tom and Jim?" he asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, though I don't think they'll be happy when we interrupt them." He said pointing back at where they were, still flirting.

A grin grew in Jeff's lips "Another reason to go say bye." he laughed and turned to go talk to them.

Nick shook his head with a smile but followed Jeff. "Thomas will probably kill me in practice..." He mumbled more to himself.

As Jeff reached them, he placed a hand on Thomas back, who turned to him with a polite smile, until realizing who it was and simply smiled. Jim on the other hand, was trying to look pissed at him, but failing "What do you want 'cous?" he asked

Jeff laughed "Don't worry, I'll leave you two alone!" he stuck his tongue out at Jim "We just wanted to say bye!" he said.

Nick nodded behind Jeff. "Yeah, thanks for everything," He said more to Thomas who had saved him from the game. Thomas just smiled knowingly at him and gave him a small nod. "I'll see you soon." He said to both of them and shook their hands.

Jeff quickly hugged Thomas and Jim and waved at them before turning to Nick, glancing back at Jim and winking when he was at the door dressing his jacket.

Nick reached for his jacket and dressed it quickly. "Come on," He said going outside.

Jeff glanced back at Nick and nodded, quickly fixing himself before following him "So...how was your first Warbler party?" he asked

"It started out nicely..."But then the game happened."But I still think my friends' parties are better." Nick teased.

Jeff listened to Nick and then chuckled "You just want to pick up a fight right?" he asked with a playful smile "Just know I'd win" he said

"You wouldn't. You never been to both kind of parties, I have. So, I can say my friends back at Portugal are better at giving parties." Nick nodded with a grin.

Jeff rolled his eyes playfully as he climbed into his car "Whatever, pup!" he said as he started it, glancing at Nick "Just wait for Thad's!" he warned with a smile.

Nick smiled widely and got in to the passenger's seat. "I hope it's better than this one..." He tried to tease a bit more.

Jeff laughed as he took the car of the parking spot and started to drive back to the dorm "Shut up!" he said with a grin "Next time you'll walk home!" he threatened.

"You wouldn't do that to me," Nick made lost puppy eyes at Jeff.

As he was staring at the road, Jeff missed the eyes, but he knew that tone of voice "That doesn't work on me mister!" he laughed.

"Yes, it does!" Nick gasped. "Don't underestimate me squirrel, I can make people give me whatever I want just with this look!" Nick defended himself.

Jeff laughed and quickly glanced at him "I am driving, you want to have an accident?" he joked, bringing one hand to smack the back of Nick's head "Maybe back at the dorm." he said with a laugh as he realized what he had said. He shook his head and focused on the driving instead of his feelings for Nick.

"Hey!" Nick whined as Jeff smacked his head. And then he had to turn away to hide his grin, damn why couldn't Jeff just say things that didn't turn into sexual things in Nick's mind.

Jeff kept driving calmly, the car filled with silence, but Jeff didn't find it awkward. He himself was, saying stupid stuff because Nick would open his mouth and his thoughts would turn into mush.

As they got into Dalton, Jeff had stored his feelings back in a box and turned to Nick with a smile "Your nose is red!" he teased.

Nick pouted and rubbed his nose. "No, it's not!" He said in a whiny tone.

Jeff laughed and zipped his coat all the way up "It is..." he said with a smiled before walking ahead of him, his feet crunching the snow.

Nick stopped and then a grin grew on his face he leaned down grabbed a bit of snow, molded a ball with it and passed by Jeff, running. He turned back and threw the ball at him with a chuckle before continuing to run so Jeff wouldn't throw a ball at him.

Jeff was walking calmly when he heard Nick run. He rose a brow as the brunet passed by him, but the next thing he knew was his face being hit with something really cold.

He groaned a bit and cleaned the snow away "You are so done Duval!" he said before running after him, trying to jump on him and make him fall.

Nick yelped and ran faster but eventually he was tackled to the ground, he blamed his short legs. "Jeff!" He shrieked.

Jeff laughed loudly as he straddled Nick's chest once Nick turned to him, keeping him down "What?" he asked innocently as he looked down at him.

Nick bit his lip lightly as he looked up at Jeff, he looked stunning with the moon light shining on his face. "I'm cold!" Nick whined looking slightly away from Jeff and trying to move away from him.

"Too bad, Nicky, you started it!" he said with a playful grin, still not letting him get up.

"But you weren't supposed to catch me!" Nick pouted refusing to look up at Jeff's face.

Jeff shrugged casually, going to grab snow and making a snowball, grinning evilly.

"No! Jeff! Don't be that mean! You know how sensitive to cold I am!" Nick said trying to squirm away from Jeff.

Jeff shrugged, not really interested "More cuddles to me, awesome!" he said, glad the biting cold covered his red cheeks. He missed cuddling with Nick, it had always been amazing.

Nick sighed. "If you promise me cuddles than you can throw snow at me." Nick nodded shutting his eyes firmly close.

A giggled escaped Jeff lips as he pushed the snow into Nick's face. He was adorable and he was glad he had someone to do this with. Thad would have tackled him to the floor already.

Nick gasped and shook his head. "It's so cold!" He whined, his nose was already very red, and hurting with the cold as if it was burning. Oh he missed his country's sun and warmth and dryness.

Jeff continued to giggle, gently brushing the snow away from his face "Next time don't do that, okay?" he smiled.

"Maybe," Nick mumbled. "Can you just get off me, it's not that I don't like it- I mean," Nick quickly cut himself blushing deeply. "My clothes are getting soaked."

A brow rose as Nick said that. What did that mean? Jeff shook his head, it didn't mean a thing, that's what. He climbed off Nick and helped him up.

Nick quickly brushed the snow off him. "Come on, I'm freezing and you now owe me cuddles." Nick nodded and reached for Jeff's hand to pull him out of there into the building.

Jeff watched Nick as he got up, wanting to reach and warm his cute nose up, but he stood there, gasping a bit as he held his hand. Even if freezing, the touch of Nick's hand was so warm on Jeff's.

They quickly reached the room and Nick quickly started stripping his wet and freezing clothes. "I'm just gonna shower quickly," He informed and went to the bathroom. "But I will still want my cuddles!" He called out. He would always want his cuddles, sleeping cuddled with Jeff was one of the best things ever.

Jeff followed him and started to take his clothes too "Yeah, sure." he nodded with a smile as he started to take his sleep wear. He missed cuddling Nick. It was so awesome when he was in painkillers, and with a crush on him, it would be amazing. The fact Nick as insisting only helped

Nick quickly showered, smiling to himself a bit, he just wished Jeff would like him back, but if he couldn't have him like that he'd be happy with just cuddles.

Nick got out of the bathroom with the usual towel around his waist before dressing his pyjamas and walking to Jeff's bed. "May I?" He asked with a smile as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Jeff had changed and had placed a blanket over his bed. When Nick got out of the bathroom, he blushed and looked away, not resisting a small peak as he dressed. It wasn't his fault Nick was so good looking. "Uh, yeah!" he smiled shyly and moved a bit aside, trying to hide his blush.

Nick laid beside Jeff pulling him close and humming. "You're so nicely warm..." He smiled.

Jeff let Nick pull him closer, loving how Nick was just so confident to do that. He snuggled under the covers, getting comfortable, which wasn't hard, with Nick there. He laid his head on the pillow and had an arm across Nick.

Nick sighed happily and looked at Jeff's face before turning the lights out to sleep. He was so glad Jeff was okay with, and actually liked, the cuddles. Nick loved to cuddle Jeff, he felt warm and protected. Sometimes it was hard to be away from his family and friends but Jeff made it better, because cuddling Jeff felt like somehow being home. Nick felt like there was where he was supposed to be.

Jeff smiled shyly as Nick was looking at him He wanted nothing more than just lean forward and kiss him, but he got a hold of himself. He closed his eyes as the lights were off and tangled their legs together, enjoying this rare moment

Nick smiled widely closing his eyes and taking in the moment, for it to be absolutely perfect Nick should be able to kiss Jeff, but he could never do it. He couldn't tell Jeff he liked him and make things awkward.

Jeff couldn't really do much. He wanted to tell, he really did, but he didn't want to lose Nick. He pulled him closer, wanting to feel the warmth.

"Sleep well, squirrel." Nick smiled softly burying his face on Jeff's incredibly soft hair. It smelled really nice.

"'Noite..." he mumbled in his very awful accent.

Nick held Jeff tighter, he loved when he tried to speak in Portuguese. "Noite," He said softly.

Jeff smiled tiredly and quickly fell asleep in Nick's arms

Nick smiled as he felt Jeff's breaths getting heavier and him getting more relaxed. He stroke his hair gently, keeping him close. "I love you," He mumbled lowly before falling asleep too.


	2. niff Over the ocean chap 25

Nick woke up in the morning with a yawn, he looked down at Jeff and smiled widely, he looked so cute while he slept. His mouth was half hanged open which gave him a kind of comical look. He kissed his forehead tenderly and rested again against the pillow, waiting for Jeff to wake up. They were on holidays now, they didn't have classes, so Jeff could sleep.

Jeff really didn't know how he was out for so long. He blamed Nick and his warm, comfortable body, that made Jeff sleep like a baby. He turned, ending up pushing his back against Nick and blindly reach for his hand to wrap around his body.

Nick chuckled softly and hugged Jeff tighter, hiding his face on Jeff's neck with a smile, it felt nice.

Jeff hummed in his sleep and he pulled Nick's arm against his chest, loving the warmth and protectiveness he felt with Nick there.

After a while Jeff woke up. He tried to hide his face from the light, ending up pressing his face against Nick's chest "Five more minutes.. " he asked sleepily.

Nick couldn't stop smiling, Jeff was so adorable. "Sure, squirrel." He said softly.

Jeff smiled happily and wrapped his arms tighter around Nick. He wouldn't get many opportunities, so he took advantage while he could.

Nick kissed Jeff's hair gently and held him close, feeling happy.

Jeff smiled to himself. Maybe, if he closed his eyes tight enough, he could almost pretend Nick was with him and that if he could, he could just lean up and kiss him. But he couldn't. Unfortunately.

After a while Nick started to get hungry and his stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry," Nick mumbled, stating the obvious.

Jeff whined like a small child "Text Thad to get us food." he asked

Nick chuckled. "He must be hangover right now, and the phone is too far." Nick mumbled.

A dramatic sigh left Jeff's lips as he half opened his eyes and looked up at Nick "I hate you so much right now." he mumbled, sitting to try to fix his hair.

Nick widened his eyes and made a puppy look at Jeff. "You do?!"

Jeff hummed sleepily as he yawned and stretched his back, making his shirt rise up his stomach, before getting up.

Nick ignored Jeff's abs that peaked behind the shirt. "Fine, I'm gonna stay in bed, then. You're a meanie." Nick mumbled, pouting.

Jeff laughed and stretched his arms to the side "You're the one who wants to eat, not me." he smiled

"I don't care! Meanie." Nick repeated crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeff couldn't help but giggle as he watched Nick, shaking his head. "C'mon, we might have waffles." he said as he went to grab a hoodie so he wouldn't be cold.

"Why would I want to have waffles with the person who hates me?" Nick mumbled, mocked hurt.

Jeff quickly threw the hoodie over his head "Because that person is awesome?" he asked with a grin "Really Nick, don't make me take your ass out of bed."

"Pfft, you could try." Nick rolled his eyes.

Jeff rose a brow and before Nick knew, he was throwing himself onto the bed, pulling Nick by his shirt "Let's go! Or I'll wake you up in the middle of the night!"

Nick yelped and held himself to the headboard. "No! I'm on a tantrum here!" Nick said trying not to laugh.

He yanked harder "You're worse than my cousin! I got up for you!" he whined.

"You said you hated me!" Nick whined.

Jeff let go of him, going to sit on the empty bed "I was obviously kidding. You're no fun" Jeff pouted.

Nick got up from the bed and tackled Jeff in a hug with a chuckle. "I know, don't worry."

Jeff huffed as Nick held him close, a giggle escaping his lips. Oh, how he wished he could just turn around and kiss him playfully. "You better." he teased "I am not repeating."

"Yeah, I sure hope that you won't be mean again." Nick snorted and rolled his eyes playfully. "Anyway, come on." he smiled widely and pulled Jeff up.

"You are the one wanting me to get off bed!" he whined and poked him on the ribs and let Nick pull him up "Ass." he poked out his tongue playfully.

Nick chuckled and moved away from Jeff as he poked. He pulled him out of the room. "I'm hungry! I'd leave bed for you too! He'll cuddle more later, if you want." He said without thinking twice or he'd have stopped himself.

A blushed crept to Jeff's cheeks as he grabbed has he was pulled his jacket out of the room. He would love to cuddle with Nick, but he wasn't sure he would be able to do that again, so quickly. He loved to have Nick close, but he was scared to do something he'd regret. He shrugged, trying to act casual and cool about it, dressing the jacket "Yeah, whatever." he mumbled and then perked a bit up "So, what do you think of last night?"

Nick told himself he was like that because he was in some kind of euphoria because of the holidays. He knew that in normal situations he wouldn't probably ask Jeff to cuddle with him this often, not only because then he'd jump to conclusions he knew he'd get hurt with after but also because all that closeness only hurt his heart because he couldn't have Jeff like he wanted. Nick snapped out of this thoughts as Jeff spoke. "Like I said the parties thrown by my friends back at Portugal are much better." Nick smiled teasingly.

Jeff rolled his eyes fondly and pushed him away friendly "You don't know what you're saying, just wait for Thad's!" he said excitedly.

"Thad is a crazy guy, so I guess his party will be better. It'll be for New Years, right?" Nick asked turning slightly to Jeff.

Jeff hummed in agreement as he nodded "It will be awesome, they always are." he said with a wide smile "Yeah."

Nick nodded. "I trust you. I just hope there isn't another bottle game. To be honest it wasn't my favourite part." Nick mumbled.

Jeff tilted his head to the side, slightly confused "It was fun, but normally truth or dare is much cooler." he shrugged.

Yeah, but you didn't have to watch your crush kiss other people.Nick thought to himself. "It's just not my type of game." Nick shrugged a bit.

"Okay." Jeff nodded "I'm sure they'll find better games by New Year's." he smiled as he walked down the hallways.

"I hope." Nick chuckled a bit and opened the door to outside for Jeff. "You first, Mr. Squirrel." He gestured.

Jeff laughed as he passed first "Thanks, Mr. Pup." he teased with a smile

Nick chuckled softly and followed Jeff. "Let's walk faster." He asked as it was really cold outside and Nick was getting hungrier by the second.

Jeff nodded as he followed Nick in a fast pace. Now that he thought about it, he was slightly hungry as well.

Nick was glad when they reached the cafeteria at last, the line was really short so soon they had their food and were going to the Warbler table to seat.

"This is so boring, without half the guys around." Jeff sighed dramatically as he sat down, resting his face on his hands as he stirred his coffee.

"Oh thank you, Jeff." Nick said sarcastically.

Jeff rolled his eyes playfully "You know, the rest of them."

Nick smiled and nodded. "Yeah I almost miss having Trent telling his crazy theories about us." Nick rolled his eyes.

Jeff blushed a bit and drank from the coffee to take his mind of all the thinking. He and Nick weren't a "us". Just Nick and Jeff.

Breakfast was silent but not actually awkward. Not for Nick, at least, he was thinking in his own business. He was a rollercoaster when it came to Jeff. Before he and Thomas got together Nick was ready to ask Jeff out, believing Jeff could actually feel something for him, but then Jeff and Thomas dated and Nick's hopes were destroyed. When they broke up a light of hope lit up in Nick's chest but he never actually let it grow, he never believed again that Jeff could ever grow to like him more than a friend, so he had never tried to ask him out again. The worst part was that they were always so close, joking, being playful together, actually more than normal friends would, and so it hard for Nick to think about something else than Jeff.

Jeff liked how he and Nick never had an awkward silence. It was just so easy to keep silent and enjoy each other's company. He loved that about Nick, the way he could easily just be and make Jeff feel amazing in the same way. He ate calmly, stealing a few glances at Nick, smiling to himself as he remembered the night of cuddling.

Nick sighed happily. "I can't believe we're finally on vacation!" he said after a while, when he refused to just keep thinking of the same over and over again.

Jeff glanced up and smiled widely "Yeah, I missed sleeping in late." he laughed.

Nick smiled widely and nodded, but then he thought of home and he looked down a bit sadly, it would be his first christmas without his family and his first vacation without his friends back at home, but he had Jeff, so it was okay.

Jeff hoped Nick was feeling better. Jeff could always go to California later, and he didn't want to leave Nick alone in the school. That way he got more time to be with him, which was a big plus.

Nick quickly ate and drank his usual espresso. "Wanna come back to the room and sleep more?" Nick chuckled a bit, remembering how Jeff had been when Nick made him come to the cafeteria.

Jeff finished his croissant and hummed, nodding. "Yeah at least be in bed until noon." he laughed

Nick nodded and got up extending an hesitant hand at Jeff.

Jeff glanced up at his hand and he broke into a wide smile, taking it and getting up.

Nick smiled widely and guided Jeff out of the cafeteria.Yes, Nicholas, you're doing a great job at keeping it casual. You deserve a golden star for this.He thought to himself.

Jeff made their hand swing slightly between them, watching it with a smile. He just felt so happy, but he wished Nick meant more with that hand holding. His hand was warm and felt good around Jeff's. Nick felt happy and warm inside.

They were already in the dorms building when Nick's phone buzzed. He reached for it and frowned at the screen. "What?" He mumbled, blinking his eyes to make sure he was seeing right.

A sigh escaped Jeff's lips as Nick let go of his hand, but he kept the disappointment hidden. He tilted his head "You okay?" he asked

"uhm... Yeah. It's a friend from Portugal, but it's so early in there..." He mumbled. "Excuse me, sorry." He said to Jeff and picked up the phone. "Estou?"

["Hello?"]

"Meu Deus, Nick, o quê que nós te dissemos sobre essas calças?!" Joana said and Nick frowned again looking down at himself.

["Oh my God, Nick, what have we told you about those pants?"]

"O que elas têm de- Espera, o quê?!" Nick's eyes widened and he looked around. Behind them, at the hall his friends were all laughing. Nick blinked several times, was he hallucinating? "You see them too, right?" he asked turning to Jeff, stumbling over his own words.

["What about them-Wait, what?"]

Jeff nodded and wrapped his arms around himself, watching Nick, smiling as the words slipped through his lips easily. Jeff really liked to hear Nick talk, he had a really soothing voice. He rose a brow and looked where he was looking "The group over there...yeah...?" he said confused.

Nick smiled even wider, turned to his friends again, still not believing it, and ran to them, but they decided it was a great idea to run towards him too, so as a result they ended up all on the floor laughing almost hysterically with the collision. His friends were saying how much they had missed Nick and stuff like that, but Nick was still in shock and they were all talking over each other so he couldn't quite understand what they were saying anyway.

Jeff rose a brow as Nick ran and as they all fell then, he was even more confused. He walked slightly closer, but kept his distance, watching them carefully. What the hell was going on?

They took some time to get off Nick and help him up. Nick was really glad, his shoulder was okay now. He hugged them individually telling them how much he had missed them. He didn't even had time to introduce Jeff and Catarina and Joana were already introducing themselves.

"Hello there," Joana said as she passed by Nick. "Are you the blondie Nick talks about all the time?"

"It gets annoying, sometimes," Catarina nodded. They both had much deeper portuguese accents than Nick, since he usually spoke english with his father back at home and they didn't have near the same practise.

"Meninas!" Nick said reprovingly as he turned to them. "Stop!" He blushed slightly. "Sorry, Jeff. Uhm... These are my friends! My portuguese friends." He said with a huge smile and stepped to be beside Jeff.

["Girls!"]

To say Jeff was confused was an understatement. He had no idea who those people were, but they were speaking portuguese, so he figure it were his friends? He watched them, glad that Nick was smiling widely. He looked so cute like that.

When the two girls approached, Jeff was speechless. Both because of what they said and because he didn't know how to interact with girls.

"Uhm..hey?" Jeff said confused, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Nick smiled at Jeff. "So," he said and introduced everyone. "You don't have to know all their names though, I know the names might be hard to memorize..." He said, nodding.

Jeff watched Nick as he introduced them, giving the others a polite smile "Uhm, yeah, a bit." he smiled shyly towards Nick.

"It's okay," Nick guaranteed, he hoped Jeff wouldn't feel awkward. Then he turned to his friends. "What the hell are you doing here? You should be all the way across the Atlantic! In Portugal!" Nick said still smiling widely, he was so happy. He spoke in English because of Jeff, that way everyone would understand what he was saying.

"Oh, you know Nick, seniors get to make a trip for christmas vacations, we raised the money and flew here!" Miguel said with a wide smile, but struggling with words, slightly.

"Oh! So that was why you guys were all weird." Nick shook his head. The others just grinned.

Jeff stood close to Nick as he studied each person. It was weird, seeing people from other country. Nick was half american, so it didn't count. He watched as they struggled with the language, smiling as he found out they did this for Nick.

"Yeah... But we have a bad new..." Rodrigo mumbled, the others looked slightly away. "A Vanessa veio." He said in portuguese since he didn't know if Jeff knew about her.

["Vanessa's here."]

Nick froze a bit. "Não quero saber, ela que mantenha a distância." He said with a shrug but inside he really didn't like that part, he really hoped he wouldn't have to face her, it still hurt a lot to know he hadn't been good enough for her.

["I don't care, she better keep her distance."]

Jeff turned to Nick "Is everything okay?" he whispered to him as they started talking in portuguese again, leaving Jeff clueless.

"Vanessa's here." Nick said to Jeff. "She came along, it's a school trip after all."

"We really didn't want her to come! But you know her, she even went to the principal!" Catarina quickly said. You could see they all felt guilty.

"Who?" Jeff tilted his head. He didn't know what the problem with the girl was, was she like, really annoying? Everyone looked around guiltily and Jeff was confused, once again.

"My ex-girlfriend." Nick explained.

Jeff now understands everyone's faces. "Sorry…" He said shyly.

Nick shrugged. "It's okay as long as I don't have to see her." He mumbled.

"So," Rodrigo clapped his hands. "Shall we do something nice?" He asked smiling.

Nick smiled too and nodded. "I could show you Lima… The parts I know, at least." He chuckled and then turned to Jeff. "Do you wanna come?" He asked hopeful.

Jeff watched them feeling slightly out of place. He felt like he didn't belong there. "I can show Westerville around," He suggested.

Nick smiled and nodded again. "That would be awesome!"

"Can I just go change?" He asked shyly looking down at himself.

"Sure! We'll be waiting here," Nick said with a wide smile.

Jeff quickly nodded and left. Wow, isn't he feeling awakward! He was used to have Nick just for himself and now all his friends were around.

Nick and his friends quickly caught up with each other's lives. Nick was glad everything was alright and he couldn't help but laugh when his friends started making their usual not appropriate comments, this time about Jeff and Nick. Nick missed that. Though they could be worse than Trent. Way worse. Making Nick blush to his ears worse.

Jeff went back to the room and dressed some jeans with jackets on top. He didn't know what they would be doing but he hoped he would like being with them.

"Mas agora a sério, Nicky, quando é que vais perguntar ao rapaz para ser teu namorado?" Catarina teased nudging Nick's ribs.

"Não vou. Ele não gosta de mim dessa maneira." Nick sighed.

[Now seriously Nicky, when are you ask the guy to be your boyfriend?" / "I'm not. He doesn't like me that way."]

Jeff came back using a big warm jacket and a shy expression. "Sorry for making you wait." He mumbled.

"Oh it's okay," Joana said taking one of Jeff's arms.

Catarina took the other. "So, what do you want to know about Nicky boy? We know all the-" She cut herself as she didn't know the word she turned back to Nick. "Nick, como é que se diz podres, como em; eu vou contar todos os teus podres ao loirinho," She grinned sweetly at Nick who glared at her.

"Eu não te vou dizer isso!" He grumbled.

["Nick how do you saydirt, as in I am going to tell all the dirt to the blondie." / "I'm not going to tell you that!"]

Catarina huffed and turned to Jeff. "What I mean is we can tell you anything about Nick, we know everything about him, even the bad stuff." She nodded with a wink, Joana chuckled and nodded too.

"That won't be necessary!" Nick said ready to go take the girls away from Jeff but his friends held him back, obviously loving the situation.

Jeff rose a brow as one of them held him and then the other. He looked at Nick, hoping he would save them from their slightly touchey friends "I- I'm okay." he nodded shyly. He was slightly intimidated with their forwardness, and the fact they were Nick's friends. He wanted to make a good impression on them. He tilted his head as he heard them speak.

"It's okay, and I bet Nick doesn't have many bad things to be told." he smiled towards his way.

Nick smiled back at Jeff, actually relieved he wouldn't ask anything. He never had seen Jeff like this though, a bit shy and almost awkward, it was different but Nick didn't not like it. It was actually cute.

"If you only knew." Joana shook her head.

Jeff bit his lip "What do you mean?" he asked curiously. He couldn't see a single flaw on Nick, besides the stubborness

Nick face palmed a bit as the girls grinned.

"When he was little he liked to run around the house with his boxers on his head shouting that he was the saviour of Gotham City. His mum told us." Joana said making Nick go deep red.

"E começou..." Nick mumbled.

["And so it starts..."]

Jeff giggled and turned to Nick " You were cute." he stated with a kind smile, though he still wasn't comfortable with the girls that close to him.

"Oh shush," Nick muttered, still blushing. "I was just a kid!"

"You punched me once, because I took your juice box," Rodrigo said after a couple of seconds. "You always got angry very easily." He said and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Next time don't take my juice from me," He shrugged.

Jeff smiled a bit as he heard about Nick through his friends "He's really just stubborn." he nodded.

"I know, right?!" Catarina exclaimed and nodded.

Jeff chuckled a bit and turned to wink at Nick.

Nick mocked glared at them all. "You are all just envy of how hot I am." He nodded.

"Indeed." Rodrigo laughed.

"I bet, Jeff here isn't... He's pretty hot himself." Joana winked.

"Sim, e gay também." Nick added, a bit protective of Jeff.

["Yeah, he's gay too."]

Jeff blushed, but laughed, hoping it would hide how much he agreed with him. Even before he fell in love with him, Jeff always found him really attractive. "Uhm, thanks..." he mumbled awkwardly to the girl, not really knowing what to do say to her.

"No, need to thanks," The girl shrugged.

"So, Nick, tell us how it is to be in a fancy school like this?" Miguel asked.

"Well, as long as you meet the right people," Nick smiled at Jeff. "It's pretty awesome."

Jeff blushed slightly, a smile tugging on his lips.

Nick smiled at Jeff, glad he seemed to, at least, not hate his friends. They all spent the day walking around westerville Nick really enjoyed the day, he took some pictures of him with his friends, taking the chance to casually take some with Jeff. He made sure, or really tried, to not let Jeff aside, he wanted him to feel how Nick felt around his friends before they were Nick's friends too.

The best part was that Nick hadn't to see Vanessa. He really wouldn't like that. He still had a lot of mixed feelings towards her, he usually just tried to just not think of her. He felt really betrayed and hurt when he thought of the cheating, he had really liked her, loved even, so knowing he wasn't enough for her really broke Nick's heart. But now he didn't feel so bad anymore, he even started liking Jeff! Which hurt him because he didn't like Nick back, but at least he didn't think of Vanessa anymore.

Nick was really tired by the time he and Jeff came back to the dorms.

Jeff actually enjoyed the day. He still felt awkward as hell, with them speaking portuguese and he, clueless, just hanged a bit on the side. At least Nick was cool enough to try to join him in the group, even if they were a little bit weird. He got to know them better, and they were cool, even if they randomly shouted and were loud.

Jeff was glad to see Nick smile. It was like his smile couldn't get bigger and he looked really beautiful "They were really nice." he nodded as he started to strip to go to bed.

Nick smiled widely at Jeff. "I am glad you liked them. I know they can get a bit crazy, but I like them like that... And inappropriate too." He chuckled a bit. He quickly changed to his pyjamas and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Jeff nodded with a small smile "Yeah, too loud for my taste, but I can see they are nice. And what they did for you was really amazing." he said as he changed into his pyjamas.

"I'm used to it... You know, Portuguese people are usually loud... I'm not so much because of my dad, but I still am a bit." Nick said as he came back. "Yeah... I am really happy to see them all again, I really missed them."

"Yeah I can see that." he joked with a soft chuckle, but then he thought of Nick, in a not innocent way at all and how his loudness could actually be very sexy if they were-. Jeff had to cut his thoughts before they went too far and walked to the bed, climbing under the covers "Yeah, I can see they really like you to do that." He ended up saying.

"They are like an extension of my family," Nick smiled widely and sat on his bed, unsure if he should ask to cuddle Jeff or not.

Jeff pulled the covers up "They were nice, and you looked really happy,"

Nick nodded and then looked slightly away from Jeff. "Uhm... Can I go cuddle you?" He asked shyly, blushing a bit. No matter how many times Nick had asked, he would always feel shy to ask Jeff, this.

Jeff was settling on the bed and he swore his breath always stopped. He blushed as he glanced at Nick "Sure.." he mumbled. Did he really like to cuddle him? Was that even okay to be done?

Nick smiled and walked over to Jeff and laid down beside him, snuggling closer to him. He sighed happily, he felt really happy and warm. Everything was perfect at the moment.

Jeff smiled to himself as he wrapped an arm around Nick. He was glad he was the one asking, since he didn't have the guts to.

"Boa noite," Nick said softly as he felt himself drifting to sleep already.

"Noite." Jeff mumbled with a smile as he rested comfortably against Nick.

Nick quickly fell asleep tired out from the eventful day. He had a weird dream, though he couldn't remember it, he just knew it was about Jeff and Vanessa and his friends, and for some reason they were all in New Zealand.

Jeff took a while to fall asleep. He wasn't really tired, so he kept running his fingers gently up and down Nick's arm. It soothed him and he hoped he did that to the brunet too. He fell asleep after a while, in the silence and warmth of the room.

Jeff slept soundly through the night, starting to get used to Nick's warmth. It felt nice and calming.

Nick woke up in the morning with a yawn. He looked up to find Jeff and smiled widely snuggling close to him. He glanced at the bedside clock, it was still too early, but he was really not sleepy anymore. He sighed and snuggled to Jeff to wait for him to wake up.

Jeff cuddled closer to the warmth as the cold morning came, but kept sleeping.

Nick smiled at Jeff and petted his hair gently.

Jeff stirred a bit after, waking up slowly, turning around and making weird sounds. He wasn't really in the mood for a morning.

Nick watched Jeff and chuckled softly, he was cute.

"Five mo' 'inutes..." he whined as he hid his face in the pillow.

"Sure," Nick said softly.

Jeff made an approving sound and quickly fell into a light sleep again.

Nick chuckled softly and in that moment he wished he could be Jeff's boyfriend to kiss him over and over again to wake him up. But he couldn't.

Jeff slept for a few more minutes, lifting his head and looking around confused, his hair all over the place.

Nick chuckled softly and moved Jeff's blond locks away from his sight with his hand. "Good morning squirrel,"

"Hi..." he said sleeply before he yawned and looked around "Mmm, can't I just stay in bed today?" he asked, resting his head on Nick's chest. He loved waking up with him.

Nick petted Jeff's hair. "You could, but... I'd like more if you came with me," He said.

Jeff smiled a bit and cuddled closer "You're going to be with your friends..."

"Still... I like to be with you anyway... You're much as friend as they are." Nick smiled at Jeff.

"Thanks.." he mumbled "I just feel like intruding...I don't really relate to them.."

Nick sighed a bit. "I understand... But you're not an intruder in any way, they actually like you a lot, if not they wouldn't be so comfortable with all the jokes they say... And Catarina and Joana would flirt with you even if they know you're gay..." Nick nodded. Okay, maybe that didn't help.

Jeff nodded "But I bet you want to have them for yourself and I feel like you have to fit me in to actually be okay.." he sighed

"Uhm... No I am comfortable with sharing..." Nick assured. "And that's just because I feel you are shy around them, but it's okay if you want to stay I understand..." He smiled. "They will only be here for about a week then we have all the time to hang out," Nick said.

Jeff nodded "I don't want you to feel bad, or get lost, so I guess I can go..." he mumbled and looked up for approval.

"I'd like that, but come if you actually want to, okay? I don't want you to come dragged." Nick said.

"Don't worry.." he smiled a bit "Just five more minutes though.." he hugged him close.

Nick hugged Jeff back. "Okay, but just five!" He warned with a smile.

Jeff giggled and burried his face onto the pillow "Ten!" he said, his voice muffled

Nick sighed. "Fine. But no more than that! And after five I'm going to start dressing." Nick said.

Jeff mumbled something, whining as he held Nick closer

Nick chuckled softly and held Jeff for five minutes before getting up to go for a shower. He sang Uptown Girl loudly. Nick washed his skin slowly, taking his time before getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist still humming the song. He came back to the room to dress up.

Jeff whined as Nick left, sighing gently as he closed the door. He knew it had to come to an end, but he never knew when the next time to cuddle was. He snuggled on the covers and smiled as he heard Nick sing. He had missed that.

"Rise and shine!" Nick said loudly so Jeff would get up. He pulled out some clothes and started dressing putting on his Dalton hoodie.

"Shup up!" Jeff whined and went under the covers.

"Don't make me go over there!" Nick warned playfully.

Jeff blushed under the covers, not really minding it "They probably have jet-lag, let them sleep...it's like, 9 a.m.."

"Well if here is 9 a.m. in Portugal is like... 2 p.m.! So I guess they are up, already." Nick nodded.

Jeff pouted but got up, a long sigh escaping "Ugh, next week I refuse to get up!" he joked and walked to the bathroom to have a nice long shower.

Nick laughed. "Okay! Fair enough!" He said and as Jeff showered he picked the book he had been reading and read a bit.

Jeff rolled his eyes dramatically and took extra long in shower. He was so tired he was almost half asleep.


End file.
